kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Semerone/Invisible Tabbers - Invisible Wiki?!
Wenn Ihr die deutsche Version dieses Blogs sucht, so findet ihr sie, indem ihr hier klickt. ---- As of September 29, 2017 this issue has now been officially resolved. As such, this blog has been archived for your information. If you encounter this issue nonetheless, please follow the steps listed at the Invisible Page Help template or ask an admin for help. Welcome to the discussion Welcome ]] Hello dear visitors and fellow wikians. This discussion is related to a very recent issue, that affects both Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia and various other wikis. As Gokimaru already stated in the comment, the has now been archived by Zenki, there's currently an issue affecting the visibility of our wiki content. Who is affected? At first, Zenki noticed, that this issue only affected content featured in our comments, like for example the Translation Reading Samples, but when Zenki and myself decided to check out, if the issue also affected the users of mobile devices, we found out, that with a mobile device our wiki content (sans our custom wiki skin) can be viewed just fine. Unfortunately, it got worse When we visited our manga translation blog again, later this day and checked out our most recently updated pages with our desktop devices, though, we noticed, that the issue has become worse. While some of the content in our comments is now visible, it is a bit buggy and the afformentioned invisible tabbers issue now also affects pages and blogs on the wiki. (it temporarily also affected our wiki's main page) Stay tuned for more updates KDZ Wikia won't stand still So until the issue has been fixed, we will use this talk and its counterpart over at Super Mario 64 Official Wiki to discuss further events as seen by our users. Also, we will keep on translating and preparing new content for our wikis and update our pages, but these changes might not be instantly visible on pages that utilize the tabber feature. Workaround Thankfully, Zenki found a workaround for the current issue. While it has to be applied to every invisible page, you visit, you will at least be able to see the desired content. Please excuse the inconveniences caused by this. For the aformentioned temporary workaround, please see our main page or the Invisible Page Help. Contact and Fix Admins As for now, I want to ask Gokimaru and Freddy to look after the wiki. Zenki and myself will keep you up to date on the invisible pages issue and are going to continue preparing new translations related to the manga and the games. When will the issue be fixed? As of our current knowledge, Zenki has been informed, that the Wikia/FANDOM staff has scheduled the issue to be fixed around the timeframe between Tuesday (aka September 26, 2017) and next Thursday (aka September 28, 2017). Please stand by for further information. Thanks Thank you for reading. Greetings Semerone the founder of Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia Category:News and Announcements board Category:English